


To Be King

by Ikalla22



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Happy, Happy Birthday Siegbert, King!Shiro, King!Siegbert, all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikalla22/pseuds/Ikalla22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being king is difficult. But sometimes you just need a reminder about the little things in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be King

Being king was difficult.

The strange thought flitted through Siegbert’s mind as he strode the grand halls of the castle. It wasn’t that he hated it, he mused quietly, nor that he had ever expected it to be easy, but sometimes he couldn’t help but think it. In the middle of meetings or when he did paperwork, or even sometimes in the middle of the night as he lay in bed; the thought would simply come to him.

He smiled ruefully, wondering for a moment where the easy days of his childhood had gone. The man turned to gaze out the window at the ever-present darkness that loomed over Nohr, and couldn’t help the bittersweet smile that flitted across his face. Perhaps a more accurate question would be to ask where his childhood had ever started. For as long as he could remember, he had always been so focused on following after his father’s too-big footsteps. He had _dreamed_ of the day that he would be crowned King; a goal, he realized, that had come at some cost.

The young king snorted, shaking his head as he pushed away the odd thought. _That_ Siegbert had long since become a ghost of his past. A child who had wished with all his heart to become his father, and who had never realized that he hadn’t needed to. An after-image to remind the man every day that he should strive only to be himself. Because _that_ was the person everyone loved and cared for.

 _I’m getting old_. Siegbert groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. _Look at me. Reminiscing about my youth when I’m only thirty-two. Forrest would laugh if he saw me this way._

As if on cue, he heard the telltale shuffling that indicated someone was coming down the hallway. He glanced up, hand falling to his side as Forrest appeared around the corner. As the other turned, his eyes lit up, and his pace grew a little quicker as he covered the distance between them. Siegbert grinned, reaching out to gently brush away the long curls that fell against his cousin’s cheek.

“Good afternoon, Forrest.”

“Good afternoon, Siegbert.” The younger blonde took hold of his hand, tugging it to his lips to press a gentle kiss to the older’s knuckles in respect. “I was actually looking for you.”

“Oh?” Siegbert asked, pulling his hand away from Forrest’s grasp to idly thumb at his own hair. Seeing the neat curls on his cousin’s head had reminded the man that he hadn’t taken the time that morning to brush his hair. He hoped it didn’t look like too much of a mess…

He didn’t miss the amused look Forrest was giving him though.

“Yes!” The younger responded enthusiastically, clapping his hands together as he focused back on Siegbert. “I was wondering if you could meet me at the Castle Gardens later? I needed to discuss something with you.”

“Why can’t you discuss it-”

“Because,” There was a glint of something in the other’s eyes, “I have a meeting in a few moments.” Siegbert didn’t trust the smile on Forrest’s face, but he found he didn’t care too much. He’d never seen his cousin this excited before.

“Very well.” He conceded, leaning down to press a kiss to the younger’s forehead. “If it will make you happy, I’ll meet you in the gardens around six.”

“Perfect!” Forrest beamed, before patting the older on the chest. “I’ll see you later then! And don’t forget! Six!”

The young king watched as his tactician ran off, an amused smile on his face.

-

“Forrest!”

Siegbert swore mentally. He had been wandering around the gardens like a fool for what felt like ten minutes now. When he had arrived in the gardens, he had expected Forrest to arrive shortly soon after. However, as he continued to wander, admiring the work his Auntie Camilla had put into the flowers, he realized he had been alone for quite some time.

“Forrest, I swear if you’re pulling _another_ trick on me!”

The blonde felt like an idiot calling out into the empty garden. Honestly! He really should have guessed it from that strange glint in Forrest’s eyes when they had last spoken. He had expected some sort of trick, but certainly not one like this. _I hope no maids see me shouting at nothing. It would take weeks to reign in those rumors._ He thought sourly as he paused in his search.

But, all things considered, it was quite peaceful. The garden was luckily in full bloom, and it painted the Nohrian Courtyard with beautiful splashes of reds and blues that it so sorely needed. Playful pink carnations sprouted out in the middle, a gift from Lady Sakura from her last visit. And of course, Siegbert’s favorites, the lavenders, were growing abundantly thanks to the delicate care Forrest had been putting into them lately.

He felt his expression fall flat as he thought about his cousin once more. Honestly. There were things he would like to do other than wander around the gardens. He could be taking a hot bath, or hiding away in his corner of the library to read some of the books Shiro had brought him during his last visit. Or, even better, he could actually be writing a letter to said brunette. It had been so long since he’d last received his friend’s message and it was high time he got around to responding.

Before he could consider it any further, he heard footsteps from behind. He turned quickly, ready to chastise Forrest for making him wait, when he realized who he was looking at. Rust-red eyes blinked in surprise, and confusion, as they met wise, wine-red ones. There was an affectionate smile on the older man’s face as greying hairs curled against his neck.

“Siegbert.”

Said man tried to respond, but the words refused to form much to the amusement of the older man. He approached, reaching out to press his hands to the younger’s shoulders.

“Is that how you greet your father?”

It took another moment, before it all clicked. Siegbert surged forward, wrapping his arms around the other in a tight hug. “Father!” He choked out happily, feeling every bit like the little boy he once was. He pulled away, an excited smile on his face as he took in his father’s form. “How were your travels? Was the countryside as beautiful as they say? Is mother doing alright? Where is she?”

Xander laughed, his voice low and booming as he ruffled his son’s hair playfully. “Slow down, Siegbert. One question at a time!” The young king flushed in embarrassment, rubbing his cheeks out of habit in order to hide the blush. The older man chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to the other’s cheek. “I’ve missed you too, son. Your mother and I had a wonderful time.” He took this moment to pull away, gesturing to Siegbert to follow as they maneuvered their way through the garden.

“Good! That’s good!” Siegbert could barely contain the excitement in his voice. It had been so long since he’d last seen his parents. Sometime after his coronation, they had both excused themselves from the royal court to wander the lands. He had understood of course. The two of them had been protecting Nohr for so long; they needed time to rest. Still though, it saddened the little boy in his heart to see his parents go.

“Ah, but, I didn’t expect you two to get back so soon.” The thought struck him rather suddenly. His parents had been planning on traveling for quite a few years. They’d kept correspondence with him, of course, and had sent back trinkets and other things for the man to see. But they had never mentioned returning, and certainly not so suddenly! “What made you two return?”

“Well, we were in the area.” Xander started, smiling at his son as he spoke. “And your mother and I have missed you dearly.” He paused, reaching over to brush Siegbert’s bangs back into place. “Traveling may be fun, but it will never replace your spot in our hearts.”

Heat gathered in Siegbert’s cheeks as he stared up at his father with the same awe he once had as a child. It was nice. Having his father back at his side. An embarrassed smile stretched across his face as he tugged the older man into another hug. Xander chuckled at that, but did nothing but envelop the younger man in his arms.

“I-I’ve missed you too, Father.” Came the meek response.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, before Xander pulled away. “We should hurry.” He muttered, gently taking his son’s shoulder and steering him out towards the main courtyard. “Your mother has been waiting to see her baby boy. And we certainly wouldn’t want to keep everyone waiting on such a special day.”

Siegbert wanted to say something about not being a baby any longer, but Xander’s next words made him pause. “Special day?” He asked, confusion evident on his face as his father moved past him. “What do you mean, special day? Did something happen?”

Xander let out a laugh. “You never change, son. Come on. Almost there.”

“Father!”

Siegbert hurried to catch up with the older man, who had already turned the corner into the main courtyard. As he rounded the bend, he yelped in surprise as someone barreled into him, grabbing him and lifting him by his waist as everyone present shouted something that didn’t quite register in his mind. The young king’s expression faltered as he tried to understand what was going on, eyes darting from one familiar face to another.

“W-What-”

 “Siegbert!” He looked down, having forgotten about the person who had picked him up. Shiro’s face beamed up at him, expression ecstatic as he finally set the tall king back onto the ground.

“Shiro, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Hoshido?” This was all so confusing. Why was everyone here?! Mother, Father, Auntie Camilla and Elise, Uncle Leo, the list went on and on.

“Yeah, well. I couldn’t miss out on your special day!” Siegbert stared, not comprehending what the brunette was going on about. He certainly seemed _excited_ and so did everyone else. And were those party hats?! Where had they managed to find those?

“I… What are you talking about, Shiro?” There was a moment where the other king stared at him in confusion, before an affectionate smile spread across the man’s face.

“You big idiot.” He murmured happily, pulling his taller friend into a tight hug. “Happy Birthday, Siegbert.”

As the realization hit him, his eyes watered and he hugged Shiro tighter, smiling even as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Of course. It all made sense now. Forrest’s request. His father appearing so suddenly. His family and friends all gathered in the Castle Courtyard. He choked back a sob.

And as Shiro pulled away to fuss over him, Siegbert couldn’t help but feel this was the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Siegbirth, my Siegchild!


End file.
